


of timelines and robots

by clayisforgirls



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Tennis RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayisforgirls/pseuds/clayisforgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy raises an eyebrow, a smirk on his face because clearly the man across from him is batshit crazy. Though he'll admit he's sort of fun, even if the sentences where he doesn't pause for breath can be a little hard to follow.</p><p> </p><p>This is actually the crackiest thing I have ever written but it was so much fun. Originally posted in April 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of timelines and robots

"So you're an alien."

"Yes, I'm the Doctor!" he exclaims, a giant grin on his face and Andy can't work out quite what he's so excited about. "Isn't it great?"

"But you're English?"

"No. Do I sound English? Must have been hanging round this planet too long but it's fun, sometimes, when there aren't killer robots on the loose or I'm saving the world from plastic hands... sorry, did you say something? Wait, don't I know you?"

Andy raises an eyebrow, a smirk on his face because clearly the man across from him is batshit crazy. Though he'll admit he's sort of fun, even if the sentences where he doesn't pause for breath can be a little hard to follow. He's still not entirely sure how, or why, he's on this alien spaceship – although, aren't all spaceships really alien, because as much as humans would like to say they've explored space it's nothing like this, and focus, Roddick, remember the alien on board with you. The very human looking and sounding alien. That almost reminds him of an actor in one of the Harry Potter movies.

"I think I'd remember if I'd met you before. You're not exactly... forgettable. How did I end up here anyway?"

"Don't know, it just kind of happened. The TARDIS does that sometimes, picks random people up when she think I need someone."

"So you've kidnapped me." And he pauses, thinking over the ramifications because he's still got his tennis racquet with him and he's sure the fans will be wondering and his brother will be too, walking beside him when suddenly he found himself immersed in an aqua glow. "So this is your ship, huh? What's it do?"

"This and that. Travels in space. And time. Mostly time, did I mention I liked Earth? You've got good chips on earth, hard to find them anywhere else in the universe which are done like that. So, where do you want to go? You've got the whole universe ahead of you."

"I just want to ask you something first." There's hesitation, nothing normal for him because he likes to dive head first into things no matter what, but this... well, he doesn't want the Doctor to think he's incredibly stupid. Which, he might be.

"Not another one, what is it with humans and their endless questions?"

"Just one. Then I'll shut up until we get to whatever planet we land on. There's this guy... Roger Federer? Is he an alien?"

"Roger? I've met him once you know, at the Olympics in- that's where I know you from, when I went with Rose! You- sorry, can't tell you, interfering with timelines and all that, you know how it is with-"

"Doctor."

He manages to suppress a laugh, because he's sure John would never believe there is someone worse than him for rambling about nothing at all but he's met him, heard him with his own ears and he almost wants to take the Doctor to meet John.

Although after 26 years of him, Andy's almost certain John might just kill the Doctor for never getting to a point.

"What? Sorry, no, he's not an alien." The Doctor flashes another one of those smiles, insane but infectious and Andy can't help but smile back even though he's disappointed in the answer because there has to be a reason for someone being that good. "He is a robot though. The Rogerbots, each one excelling in whatever they choose. Pretty harmless race... except when they decide to become vicious killers."

And Andy can't help but laugh because he knows that if he ever told anyone, he'd be locked up into a mental asylum.

"I want to go there."

"Your wish is my command! Allons-y! Buckle up, As it's your first trip I won't make it too bumpy... well, I say won't, try is probably a more appropriate word..." and as the Doctor trails off, he pulls an incomprehensible selection of levers and presses an equal amounts of offers and after a first jerk Andy's clinging to the pipes on the wall. There's a whooshing sound, a couple more bumps and Andy's starting to think he could get used to it until he lands on his ass, the Doctor laughing the whole time.

When the Doctor meets his eyes, he can't keep the excitement in anymore, and laughs right along with him.


End file.
